


Pay Back

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Got Me Hot N' Bothered [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dom Sherlock, F/M, Handcuffs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Smut, Sub Sherlock, dom reader, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: After Sherlock teased you on a case, you decide to punish him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock and the reader are sneaking around for a case when someone walks in so Sherlock kisses the reader as a cover?

"Sherlock, this is ridiculous", you muttered, crouched down and pressing against the wall of an alleyway. "Quiet", Sherlock replied back. You rolled your eyes, stepping over a glass bottle without a sound. Steps echoed off the walls. It weren't yours or Sherlocks, but from the person you were following. 

Sherlock already knew everything about the case, could've solved it days ago. But for some reason he wanted to let the suspect go, make him feel safe. Sherlock said that the guy was in some sort of criminal organisation, and he wanted to know the details about everything. To your misfortune, he decided to drag you along. 

A glass bottle rolled away from you. You froze, the sound of it obnoxiously loud in the silent night. The steps stopped, you felt every bit of colour drain from your face. Then suddenly the world shifted. You were hot and cold at the same time, a numb feeling on your back and the back of your head. Something soft was pressed against your mouth, hands grabbing and holding your waist. Your hands quickly found their way to Sherlock, dangling in his hair as his tongue invaded your mouth. 

A chuckle echoed through the alleyway, then steps slowly fading in the distance. Sherlock pulled away from you, breathing a little harder than before. Without a word, he stepped away, resuming his crouched position. Your breathing was ragged, face flushed. Your knees felt wobbly, but you followed Sherlocks lead. He chuckled. "Come along now" - "Yeah, yeah. Lets just finish this and go home"


	2. Pay BAck

Finally, finally, you were home. After Sherlocks kiss, you hadn't been able to concentrate on the case much. You kept thinking about Sherlocks lips, and how you would pay him back for that. Just one kiss from him had made you incredibly horny. 

Without saying anything, you walked to the room you and Sherlock shared. Your mind had formed a devious plan. You pulled out the box from underneath your bed. Rummaging through it for a second, you found the handcuffs you bought some time ago. Sherlock had never seen them, so hopefully he didn't know you even owned them yet. You set them down on the night stand before walking to your closet. You pulled out a scarf. Grinning, you placed it over the cuffs. Now it was time to get Sherlock on the bed and distracted. 

Okay, that wasn't hard. You had only told him you wanted to try something new, and he nearly came running through the bedroom door. Seems like the kiss worked him up as well. You stood before him, now only in your underwear. He had just now taken his shirt off. Before he could do anything else, you pressed your lips against his passionately. Your tongues fought as your hands dug themselves into his hair. His hands went to your waist, pulling you closer and holding you to him. You didn't let yourself get lost in the kiss, knowing he would take advantage of that. The two of you moved so Sherlock head landed comfortably on the pillow. 

Your hand silently lifted the scarf before grabbing the cuffs. You wound them around the head board, the other, unoccupied hand traveling down Sherlocks arm to his wrist, before roughly pulling it up. First hand done. Before Sherlock could react, you also grabbed his other wrist, successfully cuffing him to the bed. You straddled him, grinning down at his slightly flushed form. He looked up, examining the cuffs, before he glared at you. "I didn't think you'd use them today" That made you chuckle. "Why not? You've been a tease, a really naughty boy. And naughty boys need to be punished" Delighted you took his shiver and his small noise in.

You took the scarf, wrapping it across his head over his eyes, before tying it at the back of his head. "You know the safe word?" 

"Moriarty" 

"Good boy", you said, gently caressing his head. He leaned into the touch. You kissed his lips shortly, watching Sherlock push up in search for more amused. Lightly, your dragged your lips over the sensitive skin on his neck, wandering to tat little spot you knew made him weak. Once there, you bit down. Hard. Sherlock moaned, arching up. You let go, only to lick the teeth marks you left. A weak moan escaped Sherlock. You pushed your knee in between Sherlocks thighs, noticing how he tensed up. Yup. Already hard. "Well, somebody's eager" Sherlock only whined, knowing he wasn't allowed to speak until you said so, or asked him a question. 

You got off the bed, hearing Sherlocks whine. For someone that calm and collected, he sure was easy to work up. You pulled out the box once again. Humming, you put a cock ring on the bed. Next thing was a vibrator. "Tell me. What do you want?"

"I... Want to please you...", Sherlock murmured. "Heh. Good answer." You crawled onto the bed again, starting to take off Sherlocks pants and underwear. His cock stood tall, fully hard and already weeping. You lightly smacked his thigh. "But don't lie to me. What. Do. You. Want?" Sherlock whimpered, his cock twitching. "I want to cum. I want you to fuck me... wreck me... please"

"I don't think you deserve it yet" And with that, you clicked the cock ring around him, successfully trapping his cock. He moaned frustrated, throwing his head back. You smacked his thigh again. "Now, now. Don't catch an attitude. You know who gets to cum. Tell me, who do I let cum?" Sherlock whimpered. "Good boys." For that, you lightly wrapped your hand around his cock, stroking up and down ever so slightly. "Do you think you are a good boy? Do you think you deserve to cum?" Sherlock shook his head. "N-no. I-I'm sorry for being naughty! I'm sorry for teasing you!" You chuckled, now teasing the tip of his cock. You knew this drove him crazy.

You pulled back, listening to his whine of disapproval. You took the vibrator, switching it on. You pressed it against the head of his cock, right into the slit. Sherlock screamed, thrashing around and bucking up against the vibrator. Fuck, that was hot. "Spread your legs for me" Sherlock did as he was told. He would do everything to be a good boy, everything so he could cum. Your hand traveled down his sac, to the whole usually hidden. You hummed in thought. "Do you want something here? My fingers? Beads? A butt plug?" You asked him, knowing he wasn't always in the mood for things like this. If he didn't want it, you would move on. Sherlock moaned loudly, throwing his head back. "Please!" Oh, his voice sounded so deliciously wrecked already. "Well, what do you want?" You took the vibrator off his cock for now, just to let him think. He caught his breath for a second. "The vibrating butt plug", he whimpered. "That one is very big. I need to prepare you for it", you warned. Sherlock trembled. "Please"

You reached into the box, taking out the butt plug and some lube. "Keep your legs spread", you said, coating your finger generously. Carefully, you pushed one in to the hilt. Sherlock moaned, hips pushing down towards your finger. You chuckled. "Good boy" To emphasize your words, you pumped his cock a few times whilst thrusting your finger in and out of his tight little hole. Then you pushed in a second finger. Then a third. Grinning, you made a come hither motion with the three fingers. Sherlock flinched, before moaning loudly. You kept massaging that spot, making Sherlock throw his head left and right helplessly. 

You pulled your fingers out, watching with amusement how his hole clenched. "Please", Sherlock whispered. "So impatient" Your coated the butt plug in lube, then setting the tip on Sherlocks hole. He went completely still. You pushed in slowly, watching for any signs of discomfort. There were none. Only moaning and panting and pleads for more. Finally, it was seated inside of him. For a few seconds, everything was silent except for Sherlocks ragged breathing. "Turn it on!", he finally begged. You hummed. "No" 

"Please!"

"Beg me more"

"Please, please, please turn it on! Pleasepleasepleaseplease... fuck, please, I'm begging you! Please!"

You decided to be merciful, turning the butt plug up to the highest setting. Sherlock screamed out your name, bucking his hips up. You knew he couldn't cum with the cock ring on. His cock was red, swollen. You gently touched it, taking in the way Sherlocks volume rose. And pretty sensitive too. You took off your now ruined panties, straddling Sherlocks hips. His tip was right by your entrance. You pushed down in one go. 

Without waiting, you started a punishing pace, all the while listening for the safe words that would never come. You were getting really close really fast. The blindfold had stains of tears on them. "Do-does my good boy want to cum?", you asked, quite breathless yourself. Sherlock nodded wordlessly. You loosened the cock ring before slipping it off, carelessly throwing it to the side and off the bed. Then you started the pace back up, even more furious now. Your reached for the vibrator, turning it on and holding it right to your clit. You knew Sherlock wouldn't cum without you telling him to. 

"S-Sherlock, cum for me! Cum for me now!", you yelled out as you came, clenching hard around Sherlocks cock. Sherlock came as well, his entire body shuddering ans he emptied himself into you. You stopped, breathless. You took off thee blindfold and the cuffs after you lifted yourself off of Sherlock. Sherlock had a far off look on his face, smiling like an idiot. "You'll get that back", he panted. "Tomorrow"


	3. Aftercare

You jolted awake as a vibrator was held against your nether regions, circling your clit and teasing your hole. A yell tearing from your throat as you thrashed around, panic settling in your body. 

"I told you, you would get that back...", Sherlock whispered into your ear. You felt kinda hurt because he didn't ask for consent, but the two of you had talked about that before, and has already thought of a safe word. That and his actions had you aroused in seconds. Only now you realized you wore a blindfold and were cuffed to the bed. Exactly the same position you had Sherlock in earlier.

"I thought of something.", Sherlock began, moving the vibrator much slower, like he was apologizing for the sudden wave of pleasure brinking on pain. "I'm not going to keep you from coming. I'm going to rip orgasm after orgasm from your body until you can't cum anymore." Sherlocks voice had grown into a growl.

You were whimpering when the vibrations intensified again, bucking your hips helplessly, head throwing itself left and right. Your orgasm approached quickly, but it still took you by surprise.

But Sherlock wouldn't even let up. He kept the vibrator on your clit. Your body felt so overstimulated already. You whimpered out his name in a begging manner.

You came again after that. And again, and again, and again. 

Your body felt as of it couldn't cum anymore, and yet Sherlock tore orgasm after orgasm from it. 

You didn't even really realize that you were begging, and you didn't know whether it was for more, or for him to stop.

Finally, you couldn't stand it anymore. The safe word was at the tip of your tongue, but Sherlock pulled away before you could say anything. 

Only now you felt the tears staining the blindfold. Your entire body felt as of it was shaking, which it probably was, and you whimpered miserably.

Sherlock released you from your cuffs and slipped the blindfold off your face before pulling your body to him, holding you close while murmuring sweet nothings into your ear. Your body was still shaking, less now, though.

You realized Sherlock was listing all the things he loved about you. That realization was making you heart warm and light, and you snuggled tiredly into Sherlocks embrace. 

Even though Sherlock would probably stay awake, he would stay by your side until you fell asleep, and would make sure to be there when you woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
